


Wolves of the midnight moon

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Original Work [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, need to write more about my babies, this story is still under major construction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: History destroyed a world inhabited by all that's pure.After a war broke loose and the throne was taken over by darkness herself.It's up to one creature to create a new world from their heart.However, after many years...the new world called Unity...Wasn't a place full of love, but a new battlefield waiting to be destroyed.Can the Police Dog force take on the evil that over ruled earth?Or will Unity become another planet that will never see the light?





	1. Prologue: War of the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal characters story.  
> I'm still writing it little by little...  
> So for now, enjoy what I have.
> 
> Story is under major construction~

Centuries ago, a war caused havoc for every animals;o light and dark fought veginitly. Fighting for the thrown that holds the four main elements: fire, water, earth, and air. Death has struck many civilians…sickness, suffocation, and even wounds from swords and magic. One of the brave warriors named Vaccine Gratohound, served and fought for the light to take lead of the world. His body a shimmering dark blue with hazy blue eyes that stared at the demonic side; silver armor and a purple cape covered a good portion of his body. Sweat dropped from his fur as he sliced through many demonic creatures' heads and bodies. Black blood splattered on his armor and the ground below his feet. Demonic shrieks echoed through the gravel floor; as soon as a demon fell, another took its place. Vaccine groaned. Another member of the army was Shneold; the smartest of the 3 that fought in the war. His fur a mixture of red and white glowed a bright light with the moon in the background. He wield a special light magic that only a select few of the army knew about besides Vaccine and another member named Gravel. Gravel however was more of the brawns of the army. His muscles grew with tension as he punched his way through the darkness of monsters. Another member of the army who’s fur was the color of smoke. Bright yellow eyes shimmered in the moon light as he fought hard to bring light to what was left of this world. But as the 3 men fought for what they believed what was best for the world…the more the darkness sucked the world into pearl. 

"Why aren't the creatures decreasing in numbers?!" Vaccine growled. 

"There must be a power source located somewhere below us, where the demons are summoned!" Shneold yelled back while fighting off a demon by chopping in two. 

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that first! But what kind of source would be creating such havoc, that it would kill half our blood line?" Vaccine questioned before stabbing a demon through the chest. 

The demons number later tripled; everyone from the light became confused and angered at how many demons popped out of nowhere. Vaccine couldn't believe at how many have surrounded the last few of the light side. All the men and women who fought in the army quickly perished as the war took years and years of their lives away. The demons grew stronger as the light weakened. Many of them couldn’t figure out where the darkness was coming from or why the demons grew stronger with each fall. The army original number was well over one thousand members…now only three were left of the army that carried a special element with them in their heart. The power of light that only the ones with a true heart can wield it’s magic. However even if there were only three members left, they were still able to create damage to the darkness itself. And their names would always be remembered as: Vaccine Gratohound, Shneold Fival, and Gravel Yanest. The crew grew weary of the demons as they started to produce the only magic that could create havoc…the power known as…True Loves First Kiss. Vaccine, Shneold, and Gravel, stood back to back as they started to chant a special message…the message for the power of light. They looked into each other’s eyes and stood side by side: 

"We must fight to protect the light, no one will take us, and only the power of the light should protect our flight." Each of them shouted to the dark side.

Vaccine, Shneold, and Gravel's eyes started turn a glowing white light, as white energy powered their bodies. They held their swords with pride up to the rising moon that quickly glowed brighter and brighter with each second. The swords were tilted to the light, and pure energy entangled their swords before attacking their enemies. They each looked into the eyes of the demons, and smiled. The demons were confused and shrieking in fear. Vaccine, Shneold, and Gravel powered together and ran straight through the mass amount of demonic creatures. The light engulfed the demons and burned their skin. Several demons retreated from the battle…but before they could retreat further a voice was shouted from the distance. 

"HALT!!!" came a women’s voice from the darkness. 

The demons moved to the side and revealed the leader of all things dark. Her body covered in lightning bolt marks and eyes narrowed to Vaccine, Shneold, and Gravel. Rumors said her magic were so powerful that it can change the purest of hearts to the darkest of hate. Her green eyes glowed angrily as she looked over the three remaining heroes of the light. She slammed her orb staff to the ground and propelled a dark gradient orb from the ground that engulfed Vaccine and his crew among impact. 

"So, you are the trouble makers that have been in the way of my rightful thrown!" she yelled.

"We have the right to stop you how ever we chose." Vaccine slammed his fist against the dark gradient orb. 

"Oh? And how may you do that. You and your little pests are the only one of your kind standing. I don't see how you three could win. Ahhaah!!" she laughed manically. 

"We don't even need to win to stop you!" Gravel yelled. 

Shneold nudged Gravel in the shoulder. "Dude…we have lost…there's no way we could win. We are out numbered 3 to 1,000 or even more. We have lost…She and her demonic sons of bitches won…" Shneold started to sob. 

"We may have lost the war…but we haven't lost our souls. Take head in that man…" Vaccine lowered his head.

"I'll give you guys an option. I could kill all three of you now…OR I could possess you all into my little minions. It's your choice." She explained. 

"Leave Shneold and Gravel out of this. You could take me as your minion. But please spare them. They are the last of our kind…the kind with a pure heart." Vaccine started to sigh. 

"DUDE! Don't even think about it. We are bros together to the end. Whatever you chose…we chose together. Go ahead Mistress…do your worst…" Gravel lowered his head. 

"As you wish, you will all respect me and serve as my ways of life forever. You will not have souls or even a right to engulf in your own desire. Are you willing to risk it? Death is a much better offer. You won't have to worry about being undead zombies for the rest of your life!" the Mistress tilted her head.

"JUST DO IT YOU BITCH!!!" Shneold hissed. 

"Such vile tones m'dear, but as you wish!" as she tapped the orb staff to the ground three times; she started to speak in a low toned voice. "Vic, Vic, Viceal, Oned, Ric, cast these pests into the most dangerous creatures of all! A vile creature with no soul or heart!" as the orb that held Vaccine, Gravel, and Shneold started to smoke. 

Smoke surrounded the three, as they started transform and loose what they kept most dear to them. The armor started to fly off the from the three-sum body, larger muscles, and lighter fur started to appear. Sharp claws, dark blazing red, white, and blue eyes, fangs, and horns appeared among their faces and forehead. A deep growl was heard from within the smoke filled orb. The once purest of hearts now turned to darkness. The bravest of heroes now turned to the demonic creatures of hell. They all knew hell was coming but didn’t know when. Vaccine, Gravel, and Shneold looked at each other from head to claw. They both seemed intrigued but yet…horribly heartless. They weren’t sure what to expect now that they each have become their worst nightmares with just a blink of an eye. But they knew…they had a great life full of happiness, love, and joy. Now…they weren’t even sure what life has in store for them now that they’ve become a servant to the evilest of villains. All they knew…it’s going to be the longest millennia. Only time will tell…when they can become pure again…as of now…all they can do…is wait for the new heroes to be reborn again.   
The smoke started to disappear, and three beastly creatures of hell appeared. Vaccine looked at his paws and stared back at Mistress. He smiled, showing huge rows of purely white fangs. Gravel looked around him, and Shneold licked his lips.   
All three hoped out of the orb, and stared at Mistress. 

She grinned, "Welcome my beloved pets, welcome to your new life…a life of hell…and chaos! I hope you enjoy your stay…in my world! Ahahah!" Mistress laughed and Vaccine, Shneold, and Gravel followed with laughter. 

The world turned bright red, as the long lost sun propelled backwards and escaped the Earth. Darkness filled the Earth, and with a proud ruler with her three minions accompanied her, there was no way of the Earth ever seeing the light.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now…the Earth is propelled in darkness, heroes will not be reborn as long as the Mistress of Darkness has the Earth in her grasp. Everyone who will come to the planet will only be demolished in pure blackness. Everything people knew about Earth…from the four elements to the richest of light. Now in Mistress’s grasp. She’ll do everything in her power to keep the Earth the way she insisted it to be. From that point on the Earth started to crumble and even the bright light of the moon no longer shows. She built her castle of evil with years and years of dedication and blood on their hands. From dark walls that spiked up to the horizon, to windows that were so foggy you couldn’t see from the inside out. Everything inside had a story, a story that many haven’t heard from anyone besides the monsters that lingered the halls.   
Mistress seemed pleased with her new fortress. She looked around her throne that laid the rusted out pictures of the remaining four elements of earth. However there was something new to her attire. What many haven’t noticed for years would only take seconds for someone to notice a collar around her neck. The new found piece of jewelry that gave her more than enough power to cast the Earth in the remaining darkness it needs to be. The stone of fire, an orange shard crystal…the crystal of hate, furry, and evil…in which even the new minions that roam around her didn’t even notice till recently when she used the magic to cast fire from her staff. The staff she used long ago to cast evil in the heart of heroes.   
As Mistress sat in her pristine throne she called one of her minions into her room. 

“VACCINE! I REQUEST A REPORT ON OUR DARK EARTH!” Mistress yelled.

Vaccine crept within her room and crouched down in front of her in a manner of royalty. He looked up to her and asked.

“What is it my master requests?” Vaccine’s voice shriveled. 

“I request a report on our home. I request the report to be up to date so I can make sure we do not have any strangers or pests spying on our home of glory.” Mistress glared through her bifocals. 

“As you wish…Signa…” Vaccine crept back up to his hind legs and started to walk out before Signa noticed something new on his back. Something she didn’t notice before.

“Vaccine! Come to me right now…I need a word with you…your appearance seems to be different today.” Signa requested as she crept up from her throne. 

“Yes my Mistress?” Vaccine turned. 

Mistress walked and laid her paw on a piece of bone that seemed to be growing larger on Vaccine’s back. Vaccine’s eyes laid rested towards the grown as he gulped when Signa moved inch by inch on the growing bone structure. 

“Yes…Yes…That’s right…Grow…Grow into a beautiful dark structure.” Signa chanted as energy came from her stone that rested on her throat. 

Vaccine turned his head slightly and asked.

“What is it thou my Mistress? Something intriguing you…?” Vaccine asked. 

Signa walked slowly back and forth from the structure on Vaccine’s back as it grew further and further out. She felt around the bone as she became increasingly intrigued. 

“Yes…these wings will do you great justice my pet.” Signa grinned with satisfaction. 

“However…these wings won’t let you go anywhere up in the air. I’ll need to create something for you so your wings have structure for that perspective.” Signa walked away from Vaccine. 

“What would that be my Mistress?” Vaccine tilted his head. 

“You’ll need something to form wing skin on your dead boned wings that are currently coming from your back. However…I know the best material to make such an occasion. However, in the meantime…make sure you do the task I have assigned you today…so be on your way minion!” Signa sat back down on her decaying throne. 

“As you wish…” Vaccine bowed and walked off to close the door to her throne room.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into years in the future.  
> A new world created by a god, where a new set of heros take on a new task to save their world.   
> Day by day.

In a world full of creatures big and small, roamed the plain in many ways, everyone walked on two legs and breathing the fresh clean spring air…the world doesn’t host any prime ruler. Except a goddess that created the world called- Unity, hardly anyone has ever seen or heard much of the goddess. But, the people who praised her, they call her- Scavenge Whitefang. Some of the creatures that roamed Unity always thought Scavenge would take roll and roam Unity just like everyone else.   
Her figure could have been viewed through statues, and sculptures in the main 4 regions- Fnug, Colbolt, Revious, and Tuble. The world may seem to be a quiet peaceful place. But, most of the time there would be some form of violence. No matter if it was burglary, shootings, or just plain cruelty. However, the trio of heroes would be called whenever the world was in danger. Everyone calls them…the wolves of the midnight moon or w.o.t.m.m for short.   
The leader of the trio was named Lunar Blackraid who is more of the smart one and tries to keep his group safe from anything that could be potentially dangerous. Another team mate named Abby Delouche who’s more of a beauty queen and focuses all her energy to shield her team mates from any form of attacks. And last would be Abby’s older brother Bale Delouche. Who makes the plans for the group to follow and keep them away from danger.   
The whole trio wore a certain type of uniform to color coat who was who. The men wore an open shirt and a black tie to symbolize the leader. And the women wore a flow skirt with blue detailing and a small button down shirt that covers the upper body but leaves the belly cleavage.   
The group each carried their own form of a weapon. A laser pistol with a color coating to match each team mate’s aurora, whether it was blue, red, green, purple, or yellow…the blue aurora being the strongest weapon color coating laser pistol.   
A siren was heard from the distance. Lunar started gathering the trio together to see what form of violence was formed.   
“Let’s go group, someone is in need of our help!” Lunar said.   
“How do you know that someone is in danger? We hear the siren every hour of the everyday! So how can you tell anyway?” Abby said while finishing putting a coat of pink shine nail polish on her hand claws.  
“Stop being lazy Abby! Our job as police dogs require being on guard and ready for anyone or anything when in danger.” Lunar replied with a scowl.   
“Lunar has a point, so let’s just investigate the issue and you won’t have to worry about missing your little girls show, Abby.” Bale smirked.  
“Arghhh! Ok whatever…let’s just get it over with!” Abby groaned.   
“Stop your bitching Abby…we are running behind! So get your gear and let’s go!” Lunar shouted.  
Abby stopped the procedure of putting her nail polish on and started to put the nail polish away in her cabinet and grabbed all of her gear and headed out the door along with Lunar and Bale. They ran as quick as possible to the scene of the crime. But listened carefully in which direction the siren was coming from. In a short distance they’ve viewed the other police dogs arriving out of their cars with laser guns in their paws. However, the trio couldn’t tell exactly for sure who the target was due to being consumed by fire.   
“What the hell is that? I can’t even see the figure what so ever. How can someone tell that the creature is friendly or a pain in the ass?” Lunar asked while he approached the culprit.   
“I have no idea…just seeing a figure consumed by fire just doesn’t sound friendly in my book.” Abby replied back.   
Lunar took a step closer to the fire like body and tried to view if they’re really a good creature or evil. The creature replied in a deep harsh voice.   
“Who dares to consulate me?! I’ll burn anyone who comes closer!” The creature yelled from inside the fire.   
“What the fuck? WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY DID YOU ARRIVE IN OUR TERRITORY YOU FEAN!” Lunar yelled in response.   
“My name is not someone like you should know about. But I’ve come in search of a specific item your planet possesses in the center of ‘Unity’.” The creature responded.   
“Whatever…we have no idea what item you’re talking about. But you will be asked to leave this planet if you do not show yourself to us.” Abby said pointing her laser at the body consumed by fire.  
“Very well then…you might as well scream in terror…because my body is indestructible. So whatever your guns can do…they can’t affect me what so ever.” The creature’s body started to show little by little until the creature was completely revealed.  
“What the hell are you?” Abby said as she glared at the creature.  
“My name is Vaccine Gratohound, and I was sent from the darkest planet in the solar system in search of an energy source. And seeing as your planet has the greatest amount of energy coming from the center of the planet…I must take it to the rightful owner…my master and mistress…Signa.” Vaccine said while staring at the crowd of police dogs.   
“Look…we don’t care why you’re here. We only care if you’re a threat to our population…Now either go back to your home or disenagrate!” Lunar shouted.  
“Well then…looks like that’s two of us!” Vaccine responded.  
“What do you mean that’s two of us? You’re trespassing on our home planet! So just back off and let us do our jobs!” Bale snarled.  
“Oh how pity…that’s what I’m also doing here as well. A task for my boss too.” Vaccine said sarcastically.   
“Are you trying to be a smartalic? Or just wasting our time?!” Abby growled.   
“Oh…you may call me a smartalic, but that’s just you throwing your breath into the air. Meaning…it doesn’t hurt me…you are just wasting your breath and my time as well. Now if you don’t mind…I have a mission to complete…” Vaccine smirked.  
“You are not going anywhere while we have you surrounded. Now...why are you here? And who is this Signa you are talking about?” Lunar responded.  
“Oh…now looks whose wasting time as well? My master will not be pleased if I come home empty handed now would she?” Vaccine questioned.  
“We don’t care about wasting time. We are more focused on keeping our citizens safe from devils like you and your master.” Abby responded with a growl.  
“Oh isn’t that quaint? How responsible you police dogs are when taking care of your fellow citizens…However, I don’t think you have to worry about the citizens being hurt…but the likes of you all…police dogs…” Vaccine smirked as his body started to glow a radiant red.  
The police dogs moved into a formation around Vaccine with their weapons ready to fire. Vaccine’s eyes darted around to focus on what the enemy was going to do.   
“So the attack is all yours. You police dogs think you are so heroic. Attacking someone unarmed? Wouldn’t that be against your own code? Hmm? Am I correct?” Vaccine grinned, narrowing his focus on the police dogs formation.   
“Are we done talking yet? Because, our fight is getting us nowhere…Are we going to fight or what?” Lunar responded drawing out his laser pistol from his pocket.  
“Well then…prepare for your doom…” Vaccine grinned evilly.  
The police dogs and the fire demon himself Vaccine started to form for battle. The powerful wolf of fire powered up his energy. With a fire blast ready to aim at the group of police dogs; his main focus was to clear a path so he could continue his mission for a certain crystal that can keep the living alive and well. But, in the wrong paws…can turn all the dead and the living into evil creatures. The police dogs just hope it wouldn’t have to come down to a war. However, it is their job to keep the world safe from evil. Even if that means to kill…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished chapter 1 finally...after working on it for a few months already...x.x

WOTMM and Story is copyrighted to me


	3. Chapter 2: A Demon's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the police dogs be able to stop Vaccine in time before some one could get seriously hurt?  
> Or worse?  
> Find out~

Vaccine’s eyes started to glow a radiant red…as he prepares a fire blast to send the town a blaze. However, the police dog force drew their weapons right at the demon’s forehead. The fire demon grew impatient with these so called “dogs of hope”. With that he chanted words of the old fashion witch recital. As he chanted, his body started to become a blaze of fire of hell. He looked to the dogs and said.  
“Where’s your hero now bitches?! I think your town will be set ablaze if you don’t attack now! Hahaha!” Vaccine snickered than laughed manically as he fired a blast of pure fire.  
The police dogs moved into formation to destroy the fire blast before it hit any innocent civilians. Lunar the leader of the police dog force quickly retaliated and grabbed a hose and connected it to the nearest fire hydrant and blasted pure cold water right into the direction of the blaze of fire, that wouldn’t hit the little boy playing with a bounce ball. The fire disenagrated and Vaccine seemed rather intrigued at the speed of the police force’s actions to save 100s.  
“Quit your bullshit, demon! Don’t you see you could have killed an innocent child?! Do you even have any gratitude towards anyone or anything?!” Abby shouted in distress.  
“Why should I show anything? It’s much easier to clear your path when someone gets in your way of a prize you’ve been longing for.” Vaccine grinned.  
“Well…we care…and whatever happens to the civilians happens to us. So either parish or be destroyed. Those are your choices demon.” Lunar stared straight into the soulless eyes of the fire demon.  
“Very well…seeing as you guys are the road block to my prize. You all shall parish in order to clear my path.” Vaccine grinned evilly.  
“Everyone, prepare your ground! This may get nasty!” Lunar instructed the police dogs to get ready for a dangerous battle.  
“Some of you may be killed…some of you will be injured…it’s our way for us to protect our civilians from any danger that comes forth. So take heed in that fellow dogs of hope. We must do what is right…that is what we are here for.”  
The police dogs nodded in gratitude. As they each drew their weapons for battle with the malicious Vaccine.  
“Very poetic child…but saying only words will get you killed.” Vaccine glared.  
“What else do you have in store for us Vaccine? Surely there are other powers you were bestowed in hell right?” Lunar said as he hit his laser against the opposite palm of his hand.  
“Well aren’t you a curious little bastard? Very well…doesn’t make any sense for a power to go to waste, now would it?!” Vaccine grinned.  
The police dog force started to circle around Vaccine as they await his dark powers to cause havoc in the city center. They powered up their lasers for battle, but waited for the signal to fire. Vaccine’s eyes started to glow the same radiant red as before. The police dogs eyed their enemy and waited for the right time to shoot. Vaccine’s claws grew as well as it seemed he was getting ready to attack on a more combat level.  
“What is taking you mutts so long to attack? Surely there is a reason for waiting this long to start the battle?” Vaccine glared as he flexed his claws.  
“We’re more waiting for the opportunity to attack…” came a voice from the background that happened to be a police dog operative.  
Lunar glared at the police dog operative.  
“You just blew our cover Dedrick! Next time…keep it low…” Lunar growled at the operative Dedrick.  
“Of course general, my deepest apologies.” Dedrick replied.  
“We have no time to be sympathetic…we must attack now before it gets too late!” Bale aimed the laser at Vaccine’s forehead.  
“No! We must wait! The time is not right. We must wait for the signal!” Abby replied.  
“ABBY!” Lunar shouted.  
“Haha! Nicely done young Abby for telling me the secret. I won’t have to kill you first then.” Vaccine laughed manically as he powered up.  
“How many times did I say it’s important to keep battle plans a secret, Abby?” Lunar glared.  
In a split second, the weather changed into a more dangerous circumstance. Thunder plummeted the ground between the police dogs and the fire demon himself. A rain dropped on to the tip of Lunar’s nose as he twitched. It seems that the god in charge of Unity was not pleased.  
“Ah…it seems my master was not pleased of the circumstance of our brawl. We either fight now…or my master sends you all to hell…” Vaccine said as his fur started to drip from the rain water.  
Another bolt of lightning dropped from the clouds above right in front of Vaccine as a warning to stay away from Unity. It seems that this warning…was not coming from his master what so ever…  
“Who is causing this weather? May I ask? It seems someone is in charge of the whole world I’m standing on the ground of.” Vaccine asked as a small growl escaped from between his fangs.  
“This weather…I’m only certain is being caused by some strange phenomenon…However, someone is indeed mad or upset with the people who inhabit the planet.” Bale said as he walked back and forth in one line.  
“Alright…Vaccine…You have 2 choices…Either call it quits on the fight and leave the planet. Or our god sends you back to hell permanently…” Lunar glared.  
Vaccine glared and started to ponder whether to leave the planet and come back empty handed to his master…and indeed get the wrath of his lifetime from her. Or…fight the police dog force and regain power over the most powerful jewel of the universe. A demonic grin escaped from his face.  
“How about you dogs…GO TO FUCKING HELL!” Vaccine said as he threw out a large fire blast from the palm of his right hand, straight towards Lunar.  
Abby’s eyes opened wide as she ran straight towards Lunar as he was self-cautious and un aware of the fire blast that was headed straight towards him.  
“LUNAR!!!” She ran.  
Abby pushed Lunar straight out of the way in the nick of time…and they both landed clear on the brick ground of the cities center. The fire blast hit and blew up the nearest building right behind where Abby and Lunar were laying.  
“Ah…It seems you have a secret admire Lunar? May I ask how your love life is going? Hm?” Vaccine smirked.  
“YOU SON OF A DEVIL! THAT WOULD HAVE AT LEAST KILLED ONE OF US! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE EVER! NOW LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!” Lunar growled as he picked himself up from the ground.  
“Ironic…I am the son of a devil…and she’s much more beautiful than any female here on this retched planet you call Unity…” Vaccine grinned as his bone structured wings burst from his shoulders.  
“Very well…I’ll leave you love birds alone…After all…I’m kind of sick of your lack of skills for combat…” Vaccine said as he used the metal arm bad to teleport back to his home planet.  
Vaccine vanished in a cloud of smoke. The police dogs were in delight to see the beast gone…but not so happy to see the damage done to one of their buildings. Rain continued to plummet the ground as Lunar picked up Abby from the ground and said to her softly…  
“Thank you for rescuing my life. You are an angel…” Lunar whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 3: The Evil Master Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaccine failed a mission.   
> Will his master be considerate of his recent failure?  
> Or is punishment on tonight's dinner menu?

Vaccine transported himself back to his home. A home that was created by his master those many centuries ago. Vaccine seemed to be having a trembling moment in his mind. Thinking what his master would do to him without coming back with the stolen goods she requested. Vaccine took a huge gulp of the salted air before pressing forward through the swamp that covered all sorts of venomous plants and creatures. Things that laid everywhere on the black Earth. The Earth’s air is full of poisonous gas and pollution created by a generator situated throughout the ground all the swamps of the Earth is situated on.  
The castle started to come into view as Vaccine continued walking through the main swamp. His fears started to grow into tension as he set foot on the gravel ground that held her castle in place. He wasn’t sure what to expect from his master once he delivered the bad news.  
Vaccine reached the entrance of the lair. The castle featured sculpted heads of the fallen crew in the war against the witch. The heads lay on wooden spikes that went through either the eyes or forehead of each head throughout the castle’s rooftop. Spikes and gothic architecture was constructed for the base of the castle.  
The door of the castle was more constructed as the bridge that separated the outdoor from the inside. Spikes were blocking the way from the entrance and the only way to get inside was a secret password that only the creatures that inhabited the castle could pass through.   
Vaccine looked to the spiked entrance and said- “Vic, Vic, Viceal, Oned, Ric!” he shouted as some memories of the war came into view in his mind.   
The door’s spikes pushed downward and the door opened to the side. A voice came through the darkness.  
“Well, well looks like my pet came back with the goods! Did you Vaccine?” The feminine voice said from the inside.   
Vaccine crept inside laying his head down with his tail between his legs. The door closed behind him slowly as he crept further and further inside.  
“Well? Let’s see it!” his master said as he kneeled down at her thrown.   
Vaccine looked to her with fear in his eyes- “You see my Mistress…there were some complications……..”  
Mistress looked towards Vaccine’s face and interrupted- “What kind of complications? YOU HAD A TASK!”   
Vaccine grind his teeth together – “Well…You see…there were these…police dogs…”   
Mistress stood up and walked down from her thrown towards Vaccine with anger in her eyes. She stared at Vaccine and asked- “What kind of police dogs? And it seems you are having problems completing these tasks that I gave you. Do you realize the punishment is for displeasing me? Hm? Vaccine?” Mistress glared into Vaccine’s eyes.   
He lowered his vision to the ground and mumbled- “Yes…mam…”   
Mistress’s ears twitched as she stood closer to Vaccine- “What was that? You know how much I hate the mumbling. SPEAK UP!” She slammed her feet on her thrown step.   
Vaccine trembled backwards- “Y-y-yes…I…suppose…so…”   
Mistress grinned slightly- “GOOD! Now for your punishment…You will do my bidding as…a servant for what will seem like an eternity but…not so much.” As she crept back up to her thrown chair.   
Vaccine stared at her- “What kind of bidding and how lon….”  
Mistress took hold of her staff which sheared a red radiant glow and interrupted- “YOU SHALL NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY PEASANT!”   
Vaccine lowered his vision at the eye level of Mistress- “As you wish…”   
Mistress looked into the staff and whispered a spell to the large glowing red orb that is centered in the staff- “und, und, orph, und, ricah…”   
As she continued to whisper to the red orb staff, the color started to change to a more purple tint red. Her eyes started to change to a glowing white as she stood up ready to cast a spell. She looked to Vaccine and pointed the staff in his general direction. As Mistress finished her chanted spell, the room started to glow the same way as her orb staff. Vaccine seemed rather nervous about it…  
“Now then peasant…you will be under my control for what will seem like an eternity…DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!” as she glared into his eyes.  
Mistress aimed the end point of the staff to the air and cast the spell, which the energy formed all around Vaccine. He was cast into a swirl of purple and red energy. His eyes started to glow more into a fire burning sensation. Vaccine’s mind was beginning to disappear as the energy grew into larger. The fire in his body grew into hate and despair. As the energy started to deplete a more noble and obedient Vaccine formed from the shadows. His thoughts and memories depleted, and he no emotion to show. Mistress gave a large evil smile, as she stepped down from her thrown. She whispered in his ear-  
“Now my servant…do you feel like you can complete my task now? Or do you still feel the emotion of empathy for these…Police Dogs?” She grinned ear to ear.   
Vaccine looked to her with the fire in his eyes- “No my Mistress…I do not feel the empathy I used to feel for these bastards. They can die a painful death for all I care.”   
Mistress seemed please knowing her plan worked- “Well then my peasant…Transport back to that world they call Unity…and deliver me their artifact…I have a special plan to use for it…and I need those bloody devils gone for good. Do you think you can take care of them for me peasant?!” She stared coldly in Vaccine’s fire like eyes.   
“Yes my Mistress…and that world will soon burn and crumble to your feet. We will deliver those bastards to the hell they deserve.” Vaccine looked into Mistress’s cold green eyes.   
“Good! Now be gone with you peasant…I have no time for you any longer. Bring me back the artifact…if not…one of those Police Dogs if you can. I have a plan for them. If they so choose to keep displeasing my plan for universe domination.” Mistress crept up back to her thrown chair.   
Vaccine bowed to his Mistress- “Your task shall be completed Signa…You will not be disappointed again. I will deliver the goods once and for all!” as a cloud of smoke covered Vaccine entirely as he prepared to transport back to Unity.   
Signa looked around and grinned to herself- “Maybe now…this plan of mine for universe domination will go as planned…if they choose to disobey my orders…then all hell will break loose…that I promise them…” As the whole room turned to black.


	5. Chapter 4: The day that super heros are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police dogs received a strange video tape with a serious note.  
> What the video described...seemed to make their jobs a living hell.  
> Can Lunar and the gang find a way to handle this new seed of evil, before they realize it's too late?

As the sun started to creep up from the tall glass buildings in the main city center of one of the four main regions named Fnug. The 3 leaders of the police dogs still plastered their faces in their pillows. Not feeling the energy to get up to another work day in the police head corridors. After what happened to them the day before, the each felt not a single feeling of need to get up to face the sirens of what could be another blistery day.

As they each laid in bed, each of them trying to forget about the fire like beast that came in contact with them the day before. However, Lunar felt otherwise. He wasn’t so sure if he felt like wanting to face that creature ever again. It would seem that death himself was lingering in the front of Lunar’s mind. A chill ran through his spine as he tried to forget about the unknown creature. He looked up to the ceiling of his room and thought to himself…

‘My god…what has this world gone to? First it just seemed to be a normal burglary or masked villain that just wants cash. But now…knowing that there are other creatures out there in a world I was not even aware existed…I’m feeling unsure of myself if I would even condone to being the main leader of the police dogs. Would it be weird to be thinking that now there is such a thing as a god? Or would that be Ludacris? Ugh…I’m not so sure…maybe I’m just thinking too much. And not even being myself. Perhaps I should research this world called Earth. And see myself what exactly happened that would create such a hazard to our world…’ 

Lunar rubbed both of his eye lids as he sat up from his bed side. He looked around his room to where laid posters of super heroes, good and evil fighting against each other, and mounds of awards that he received from the police dog corporation. As he got up from his bed, he scooted his feet into his slippers and walked around to look at a poster that seemed more fiction than it should be. He started pester himself with even more thoughts of these new found evil villains that he never thought could exist. He thought to himself again…

‘Could it be? Could it be possible for an even greater life form than just an average animal to be bestowed an elemental power? Or am I going crazy thinking all these things…My word…I just really hope some kind of guidance would help me in my time of need. Just so I know some answers before I start another day of work. Or else I’d just call in and just not come to work due to an ailment…Ugh…I’m not even so sure of myself. But could there even be a possibility that this planet called Earth…was the place that the very first pure breed of animal people existed? Bah! This is Ludacris!’ 

As Lunar’s thoughts rang in his mind countless times. He started to question even the simplest of life forms. But could his thoughts mean that the there’s a truth out there? 

He sighed heavily as he put his cleaned police uniform on. But just felt the need to just run over to the nearest library to search for the possibility of a planet called Earth. However, the timing for his job was beaming from his watch. His eyes widened as he darted for the front door of his apartment. He looked down to the door knob and stared for a spare second, until he turned the knob and exit the front door. 

His thoughts just rang in his mind as he ran to the police dog head corridors. However…a rather large chill ran down his spine. A chill you would usually feel when you know a ghost is around. His head spun a near three sixty before he noticed a glowing spirit staring straight ahead at him from behind. Lunar’s eyes widened as he thought spirits were just a myth. 

“What the hell? Who are you? And where did you come from?!” Lunar shouted. 

The spirit just mumbled and sighed, swerving from side to side. Then spoke in a light voice- “Please…Help me…”

Lunar stared at the spirit with large eyes. He didn’t even expect a spirit to speak. 

“Help you…how?” Lunar asked. 

The spirit spoke again “Please…Help me…” 

Lunar started to back away slowly toward the entrance of the police dog head corridors. Before he could…the spirit shouted…

“DON’T LEAVE ME! PLEASE HELP ME!!!” and disappeared in a spark of white light. 

Lunar fell backwards onto the steps of the police dog head corridors. He wasn’t expecting the spirit to shout in a godly manner. His mind was now screaming at him forcefully. 

‘What the hell was that?! I’ve never encountered a spirit nor did I know a spirit could act so fearfully. What did that creature want? Help how? Is there a certain mission for that is set in stone somewhere in this world that I must go to? Or was that a secret message sent by a higher power?’

Lunar just sat there and thought question after question before propping himself back up from the steps. 

He started to turn the door knob but saw it was turning by itself…his heart started to pound out of his chest before he heard his name being called from the other side…Figured it was none other than Abby Delouch for sure. She opened the door and asked:

“Oh there you are Lunar! Where have you been?! The police station was calling for you. There seemed to be an unknown message that ONLY you can watch or listen to. I’m not all too sure what it could be…but they needed you here ASAP to talk about what the video was about in a meeting. Thank goodness you arrived. PLEASE come in!” Abby backed away to let Lunar walk through the double doors. 

Lunar crept inside the building only to find a group of other police dog leaders waiting. They seemed to be either curious or eager to know what this message could be about.

Abby quickly walked over to the small wooden video room and handed Lunar a mix tape that seemed to be all covered in red ink…or at least that’s what their hoping it is. Lunar took the tape and reviewed it from cover to cover before putting it inside a small VHS looking player. The screen appeared black for a second before a figure appeared. As Lunar looked closely at the video…it seemed that the figure was decorative in old fashion Victorian clothing. He tilted his head a little further before the figure started talking. 

“If you are watching this…You must have received my warning video. However…you might want to cover your eyes for the next five minutes…as it’ll show none other than your…DOOM!” the figure talked in a dark British accent. 

As Lunar watched the video, his eyes widened as wide as the eye could see. The video showed horrific scenes of mass chaos and what could have been viewed as war for them. Then he noticed for quick second that the three creatures that were featured in a purplish black orb seemed to be the last heroes he’s heard that went missing for generations. But he would have never guessed that the video shown was actually the war that he only heard in fairy tales explained by his grandfather when he was a little pup. After a while…he noticed that the creatures started to show features of transformation and gore like appearances…before the part went completely blank and went back to the dark figure in Victorian style clothing. 

“Now…where to begin…AHHH yes…If you do not hand over your precious jewel, I’ll have no other choice but to take over your planet and cause great horrific scenes of death to all of you precious little bitches. My face and my features are the only thing you’ll ever see of me. However only a few of you probably know of my name as…Signa. And yes…I was indeed part of that Great War you saw in the brief minutes it was shown. Now…if you do NOT wish for that to happen to your precious little world…I’d suggest you hand over your jewel of life. And I’ll leave you all alone for good…or at least…until the galaxy and you belong to ME! However, I expect the jewel to be in my servant’s hands the next time he teleports to your planet in t-minus one week. OR ELSE!” Signa laughed before turning off the video. 

Lunar stared at the video in disbelief…shaking his head violently from side to side. Question after question appearing in his mind. Everyone else behind him looked at him and asked…

“What are your plans for this captain? We are all here and want to know what we should do next.” The crew asked. 

Lunar stared at them with a tear in his eyes. As he knew that if we did not find this so called jewel of life. Then it would seem that their place called home…could be destroyed. He wasn’t sure how they could fight off such a majestic creature of the dark arts. When they couldn’t even compare themselves to her evil little twat of a servant. He stared at them and sighed. 

“I’m not all that positive what to do for now. However, we should all devise a plan and a backup plan if that did not succeed. We only have one week before that witch comes for us. And if we can’t fight her off…then…we have no choice but to seek higher power. But first…let’s just gather our things and just think for a little while before we can do anything. I’m not all that positive what I can do for now after watching that video…We need something of much greater strength than what she can do with her powers. Let’s have a coffee break and come back to work.” Lunar explained. 

Everyone nodded their heads before they exited the building towards the nearest coffee shop. All them pensive about what that video meant and what they all should do for the next few days. However, Lunar on the other hand…he seemed stuck in a rock and a hard place on this position. He never thought he would become the super hero that only fictional books were explained about. But now…it’s his turn to become the super hero for this town and for his planet.


End file.
